


My Grand Plan

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth!Davey, Grover?Crutchie, M/M, My Grand Plan, Percy!Jack, Songfic, The Lightning Thief Musical AU, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Davey is strong, intelligent, and brave. All he wants is a quest from his mother, but none are given. But don't worry, he's got a plan, and he lets Jack know.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	My Grand Plan

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored sorry
> 
> enjoy maybe

“You know the only thing my mother ever gave me? A hat. That makes you turn invisible.” Davey scoffed, sitting down on a nearby tree stump. “Fitting, right?” He hugged his knees to his chest, studying the ground.

Jack said nothing. He figured to let David talk when he wanted to, if he wanted to, that is.

A few moments of silence passed, then Davey shrugged, “I’ve always been a smart kid. Always got the grade, won the gold star.” He unfolded his arms and instead gripped the edge of the stump. He sighed again, lowering his voice, “I’ve always been the smart kid. But that can only take you so far in life, huh?” He looked at Jack, who was standing there a little awkwardly.

“I uh, I don’t know?” Jack had never been considered the ‘smart kid’ in his life. He assumed it was pretty bad considering how beaten up David looked about it.

Davey only furrowed his brow, “It’s just--” he tapped his foot impatiently, “You win at every single game, you want a quest to prove that you’re actually worth something and they just--” He sighed and looked at anything but Jack. “They ignore you and don’t give you one. Or, well--” he gestured vaguely at Jack, while rolling his eyes, “ _she_ just doesn’t give _me_ one.”

Still, Jack stayed quiet and kept his thoughts to himself. Mostly, why does David want a quest so badly anyways? So far the only thing Jack had even remotely enjoyed on this little adventure is that he sorta-kinda made friends. Of course, he was already friends with Crutchie, but he felt a tiny bit less alone. Even if there were dangerous monsters searching for them while they were lost in the middle of a forest. Other than the cheesy friendship part, everything else on this quest had been quite chaotic.

“But--” Davey’s voice had a more hopeful tone to it now, pulling Jack out of his internal monologue, “I’ve got a plan. I will be remembered. Just wait, Jack, you’ll see. She’ll see, too.” The tall boy was standing now, confidence and hope flooding his features. “You best wise up, Jack, because I’m rising as we speak.” The smile he gave Jack was toothy and playful, but the genuine meaning behind the words were firm. "Someday, someone oughta notice me."

Jack only smiled encouragingly, “‘Course, Davey, you’s gonna make it into all the books!” He chuckled, “You’s the toughest and smartest guy I know.”

Davey’s smile grew softer at Jack’s words. “Yeah, I’ve always been pretty tough too.” He made his way to Jack, “Never have been known to run away from a fight.” He playfully punched Jack in the arm, to which the boy rubbed his arm and mocked offense. David chuckled and Jack smile back. “I’ve always had to be tough, since most people don’t make it through life if they’re polite and nice and all that."

He pulled Jack to his feet and put a small pocket knife in his hands. When Jack made a confused face, he rolled his eyes, still smiling. “C’mon, you’re awful at self-defense, training time.”

Jack snorted, “But wouldn’t it be unfair? You don’t got a..." he inspected the very dull blade, doubting this would even count as a weapon, "...knife like I do.”

David only smirked, “Well, I always tend to stand my ground,” he lunged at Jack who helplessly waved the knife around at him in his poor excuse as ‘defense’. “Found out a long time ago that I can’t ever give in,” he chuckled when Jack jumped back and almost tripped when David swung at him again, “so maybe it’s not my quest, but I can definitely win it.” With a swift motion Jack wasn’t even sure he saw, David had disarmed him and held the knife tauntingly above his head.

The shorter of the two crossed his arms and raised a brow, both at the loss and Davey’s declaration, “But it ain’t your quest Dave.” He could barely hold back a smile.

Davey chuckled, “Fine. I’ll win it for you.” He did a mock curtsy for Jack, shaking his head but still grinning. “Besides, Jacky, it all contributes to the main goal.” He handed the dull blade back to Jack, returning to fighting stance with Jack following, “I’m going to be remembered and great, blah blah blah,” He laughed when Jack jabbed at him, but still missed, “You got the gist of it.”

After a few more moments of half-hearted ‘training’, laughing, and falling, both boys decided a small break would be ideal.

David took the stump he was sitting on before once more, and Jack took to the ground, folding his arms underneath his head as a makeshift pillow. They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, until Jack broke it.

“So how did you end up at Camp Halfblood?" Jack shut up after that, thinking he made a mistake. Davey had already seemed a bit agitated just talking about Athena. So maybe bringing up his life before her wasn't a good idea? He sat up, resting his elbows on his knees, but looking forward, "I-I mean, you don--"

"It's fine, Jack." David's voice seemed to have switched from peaceful to bitter within the blink of an eye. He chuckled, although it sounded more annoyed than happy. "Well, when your stepmom treats you like some freak, your dad can't tell you the time of day, and your own mother doesn't bother to help or at least give you a quest…" He sighed, looking distraught. "I just… The next best thing was to just take Les and… and run." He raked a hand through his perfect and neat hair, ruffling it up a bit.

Jack studied the runaway's face a bit. He looked mostly sad and exhausted, which he definitely was allowed to be, but. His face also looked too young to be dealing with everything they had been dealing with their whole lives. Come to think of it, every demigod was too young for any of this.

The campfire song before they had left was proof. Sure, all they're stories sounded a little unimportant considering everything else in the real world, but just the sheer ridiculousness of their lives was enough to justify their complaints. None of them asked to be demigods and goddesses.

Scooting closer to the boy on the stump, Jack patted him on the arm sympathetically. "Hey, but you still got your plan." He gave David a small and hopeful smile, which spread when it was returned.

"I will be remembered. And great." He hugged his knees to his chest, but was still looking at Jack with a soft expression. "Just wait."

"Psh, I'm countin' on ya."

"Any challenge, I'll get through it."

"Hell yeah! All those who oppose you, Dave, are goin' down!"

David laughed and stood up from the stump, "'Oppose', big words, seaweed brain."

Jack stood up too and mocked offense, "Hey now, no need to be rude after I just so kindly helped you out." David rolled his eyes at him but was still grinning softly.

The taller boy started walking out towards the path, "I swear, though… Someday soon." His voice was quiet, Jack almost couldn't hear it, but it was hopeful and light. "Someone'll have to notice me."

Jack watched him for a few seconds.

_But I do notice you._

David sighed and turned back to Jack and nodded towards the path, "We should probably go find Crutchie. He might've gotten caught up talking to another sneaky squirrel."

Jack shook his head and forced a small chuckle, "Yeah, probably."


End file.
